


Let's Rest, My Friend

by tynxcann



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Character Study, Flashbacks, Gen, Growing Up, Kenny's Valentine Exchange, Personal Growth, Royal Edition Spoilers, Self-Acceptance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 06:59:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13782225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tynxcann/pseuds/tynxcann
Summary: As Cor stands here in the final battle, he contemplates over his life and and what it took for him to reach this point.





	Let's Rest, My Friend

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a little something as part of the Valentine's Exchange I was part of on discord. I am totally late with this so I'm really sorry Jaciopara, but it's finally here! I really wanted to look into Cor and his character and his struggles through life. I tried keeping it general because I didn't know much about certain ships or such, so I really hope you enjoy this look into his character and please forgive me about any spelling mistakes if there are any!

Cor closed his eyes and opened them again to see that they were 10 years into the future. 

He laughs, actually gives a good chuckle that has Libertus next to him raising an eyebrow in confusion. Cor shakes his head and draws his katana, aiming it at the daemon that stands before them. He smiles, genuinely excited for what is to come. 

This is it, this was going to be the end.

Cor closes his eyes and thinks about the past. 

He remembers when he was a teenager, 15 years old and a delinquent that got into trouble everyday. People feared his skills, and adults scowled at his disrespectful attitude. By 16 he was already leagues ahead of people who had been in the Crownsguard for years, and that only earned him jeers and insults from those who believed he was buying his way to the top.

Cor didn’t understand, at that time he could barely afford cup noodles, so just buying his way to a rank sounded preposterous. He was still young and didn’t understand the comments thrown at him, simply interpreting it as words of challenge that quickly got him scolded for fighting with Crownsguard members.

He always won of course, but that was never the point here. The point was that he was some trash kid off of the streets who was probably sucking up to the higher ups to get to positions that should have been impossible for him.

Cor preferred to call it hard work and dedication, but it didn’t seem like everyone had the same viewpoints as him. That is until he met _ him _ .

Prince Regis Lucis Caelum CXIII, the man next in line to take the throne to Lucis. The first time he had ever met him Cor didn’t know that he was the prince. He assumed he was just some tourist taking a stroll through the citadel one evening. At that time visitors weren’t allowed in the Crownsguard training area, so as any normal person would do, he would go up to the tourist-- prince-- himself and tell him to leave the premises as visitors weren’t allowed in this area.

It resulted in a huge laughing fit from Regis which had Cor staring at him in confusion. Cor repeats his phrase again and Regis just wipes away the tears from his eyes. He looks up with a smile and pats Cor on the shoulder.

“That was the greatest laugh I ever had in a century, thank you!” and with that said Regis leaves the area, waving goodbye to Cor, and with a promise that he will come back later to see him again.

Cor waves goodbye, albeit a bit half-hearted and feels a throbbing in his chest when Regis says he’ll visit later. As if someone actually wants to hang out with him.

Like a friend.

Regis keeps good on his promise, and the next day comes to visit Cor and the Crownsguards during morning training. This time he’s dressed in silk and leather and different fabrics that Cor would only dream of affording. He introduces himself as the current prince and next in line for the Lucis thrown, and Cor stares wide eyed at him.

He nods and puts out a hand to shake Regis’ hand. Someone behind Cor chokes on air.

Regis looks like he’s about to fall over in another fit of laughter, but controls himself enough to shake Cor’s hand and smile brightly with pearl white teeth showing.

“Nice to meet you Cor Leonis, hope to become good friends with you!”

Friends. This was the first time Cor had ever heard the word. It sounded good.

“Friends…” it even rolled off the tongue so fluidly. Cor liked it, a lot.

This is what Cor liked to consider the moment where he was filled the greatest joy, and a couple weeks later, the greatest regret. This was when Cor began to realize that when making friends with the crown prince, you began to learn more about him than just the facade seen on TV broadcasts.

Meaning the shenanigans, the loud and annoying laughters, the entourage that followed him around and treated him like he was six years old, and especially that one person in particular.

“Are you ready to get your ass beat again?” Clarus speaks, voice filled with amusement.

Cor scowls and thinks about how satisfying it would be to wipe that smirk off of Clarus’ face.

“Try not to lose old man,” he mutters.

“Old man?! I’m barely that much older than you!”

Cor pretends not to listen to him which only fuels Clarus’ rage even more. Regis who is sitting on the sideline just laughs while Cid decides that tinkering with his tools is more amusing than the cat-fight happening right now.

It wasn’t like Cor hated Clarus, he just didn’t seem to get along with him, especially since Clarus found it his goal to annoy Cor to the ends of his earth, acting all high and mighty just because of a few years he had on Cor.

Yeah, Cor definitely wanted to wipe that smile off of his face with his katana.

“Good luck you two!” Regis yelled over. Cid looked up from his hunched form, but still didn’t find amusement in the current matters and went back to tinkering.

Cor didn’t know how he had come to form a friendship with these strange and bizarre people. The prince, his shield, the mechanic and the steward. Cor was unsure by how he fit into this group of strange individuals, but somehow he was that last piece that really brought them all together despite any differing personalities.

Cor was grateful for this. Grateful for these amazing people and friends he’s made along the way. It was truly something he treasured.

Thus, it was because of these friends that he had to take the trial of Gilgamesh. He was strong, powerful, no one could defeat him, and it was because of that reason that he dared to challenge Gilgamesh. With strength he must prove himself that he is worthy of this. They sneer at him no matter how many men he takes down.

He has to show his worth.

He tried, and failed.

He felt shunned, discarded. He flew through the trials, ignoring the voices of the souls who threw insults and jeers at him. The moment he reached Gilgamesh though, that’s a different story. 

Cor got Gilgamesh’s arm, but what else? Just an arm in return for almost losing his life, it just didn’t seem worth it. He dragged his broken and barely conscious body back to civilization and like that he met with his friends who yelled and ran to him.

His consciousness faded and he slept for several days until he woke up in a panic and almost attacked one of the nurses in the room. Luckily Clarus was there to stop him and restrain him. Cor immediately came to his senses and for the first and last time of his life he cried to himself. Body wracked with tremors and fists against the porcelain floor of his bedroom.

If Clarus were to describe Cor that day, it would be with a single word.

Broken.

Weeks, months, and years had passed. Cor was known as “The Immortal” one who is unable to die, one who survived the wrath of Gilgamesh, and one who will probably live his entire life in solidarity.

Cor didn’t really care about titles such as these, but he wasn’t going to go asking people to stop either. If this was the title given to him, then he will take it and make it known that he will never be cut down by a single blade again.

He vows this to Regis, in the throne room with his knees to the floor and head bowed down. This is when Cor can see the darkness in Regis’ eyes. The title of a prince looms over him and he doesn’t crack a smile as he gives Cor the title of a knight, one destined to serve for his country, and especially for his king.

Cor accepts this destiny, and like that, it is sealed.

And like that Cor watches as Insomnia falls and the city become ruins. He leads on Clarus’ daughter, leads on the remaining people who survived the ordeal, and looks back with his brows furrowed and hand clenching his katana tightly.

Just like back then. He couldn’t do anything then, and neither now.

The prince still lives along with his entourage that still remind him so much of himself when he was younger. Bright and ready to take on the world despite the challenges ahead. Cor misses those days, but never in his right mind would he ever think to admit it. Life must move on, whether he can keep up or not.

Here, he knows he cannot any longer. 

He watches Prompto fumble with the gun, watches him throw a fist into the air as he cleanly takes down a coeurl and sees the triumphant smile on his face with each new obstacle he overcomes.

He sees Ignis lose his composure, sees as he swings his spears with fluid motions and reveal the pent up emotions that were trapped inside of him.

He watches Gladiolus grow, watches him take on the trial of Gilgamesh and come out alive with enough energy to still crack a joke or two.

They have all grown.

Noctis as well. Responsibility weighs on his shoulders. He wants to scream and cry and wake up from this nightmare, but Cor knows better than anyone that this must be done. As months turns into years, and soon a decade later, Cor knows that this will be the end, not only for the fallen king, but for the chosen king as well.

Which is why he stands proudly in his final moments, blade slashing with precision and unafraid of death that stands before him. Just like in the past, where he grew, lost, cried and learned, he will do the same here and give his all for the safety of the future.

For the safety of this country, and for the safety of his king as well.

He smiles. Body becoming rigid and falling to the ground. He can hear voices, he can hear screaming but it’s okay. He’s done what he’s had to do, and for once, in a really long time, he smiles, caresses Noctis’ cheek and speaks.

“Thank you for making me mortal again.”

Darkness falls, and light overcomes his vision. Regis, Clarus, Cid and Weskham stand proudly from afar. 

It is time, to finally rest, my good friend.


End file.
